


Inside

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [95]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Crying, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Asahina and Ogami after the mole’s identity is revealed.





	Inside

“And the mastermind’s inside woman is… Ogami Sakura!” Monokuma cries like he just announced the winning lottery numbers, and the surviving students stare at him.

Togami looks like he might be sick, his glasses askew. Fukawa’s eyes look close to popping out of her head. Naegi gasps, stunned. Kirigiri barely reacts. Hagakure babbles nonsense, apparently not having predicted this turn of events. And Asahina…

Her eyes fill with tears, turning from the bear to Ogami. “Sakura… what?”

“Is this true?” Togami demands.

“Of course it’s true!” Monokuma yells.

“No, it’s a lie,” Asahina says, the tears blurring her vision. “Sakura wouldn’t… no!”

But Ogami stands there, inhaling slowly. She looks down at Asahina, and she sees total agony in Ogami’s eyes. “Hina, I apologise for not telling you sooner.”

“So it’s true?” Fukawa says.

“What the hell?” Hagakure yells.

“I knew it,” Togami says, glaring at Ogami.

“No, it can’t be true,” Asahina says, the tears spilling over. “No, Sakura can’t be the mole. I…”

Ogami steps closer. “Hina, I… I’m sorry.”

Asahina stares up at her, tears running down her face and utter horror in her eyes. “Sakura…”

Seeing Asahina break is too much for Ogami, and she switches off. Around her, Asahina yells at the others while Naegi brings up the hostage situation, but the others don’t listen. She knew this would happen; everyone other than Asahina, Naegi and possibly Kirigiri hates her now, with good reason. After all, she is the mastermind’s mole.

She only comes back to herself when Asahina slaps Togami, and breaks down sobbing. Asahina runs away crying, and Ogami follows after her, unable to bear being glared at by her betrayed classmates any longer.

But what can she do? Will her girlfriend ever trust her again?

And what will the mastermind do now?


End file.
